The Saiyan Deity
by Faletagoai
Summary: Broly, The Legendary Saiyan after his bout with two of the strongest saiyans, has seen and experienced the beauty and cruelty of life and wishes to start anew while fulfilling a promise to someone dear to him, but people just couldn't leave him alone. (Rewrite of "Broly the Retired Deity")
1. A Legend Begins

**This is a massive rewrite of my first story "Broly, The Retired Deity". I will change many things throughout the story and will admit that my writing wasn't the best, so I've been reading and practicing to better myself and hope you leave a review of how I did.**

**A/n: Will be a Dragon Ball/DC Comics crossover with a few elements from other anime series and franchises. Also, like the original, it will focus more on the romance aspect with action that hopefully y'all enjoy and will still be a harem. Also If you don't like the story, then simply stop reading and hope you have a good day reading other stories that you may like.**

**Warning: The world of DC may be a little shaky as I want to include many events from different realities. Also spoiler alert for anyone who hasn't seen the latest Dragon Ball Super movie that starred Broly.**

Disclaimer: Do not own Dragon ball, DC comics or any other element of any franchise that will be seen within the story.

**Romance/Action/Family**

**STRICTLY FANFICTION**

**STRICTLY FANFICTION**

**STRICTLY FANFICTION**

**Hope you enjoy Ch.1**

**Ch.1 "A Legend Begins"**

Dialogue:

"Talking"

_'Thinking or mentally'_

[Techniques, Powers, etc.]

_*action like blushing, smiling, etc.*_

-Unknown Planet-

Five years have passed since the battle of the mightiest saiyans. Son Goku the saiyan raised on earth and Vegeta, Prince of all saiyans, the defenders of earth who will never forget their hardest adversary to date since Jiren The Grey.

Broly, the Legendary Saiyan of Legend with raw primal power that rival and surpassed the power of the Hakaishins. The Ultimate Warrior. Speaking of the legendary saiyan, he is currently on an uninhabited planet meditating in order to control the wrath building within his being every second, every minute, every hour and so on. (Still in his signature black and green saiyan armor.)

The source of his wrath was the death of one he held dear and above all else. His beloved Cheelai. The one the legendary being considered family, the one responsible for the new emotions that bloomed within his heart. His mate and the love of his life.

Lighting cackled from the skies around the saiyan as the planet shook from the immense pressure emitting from his inner turmoil as the memory of the promise to his late beloved was still fresh in his mind.

[Flash back]

"Cheelai! Rahhhh!" Broly roared as his power fluctuated uncontrollably from seeing the love of his life impaled in order save his life by intercepting a poisonous ki attack from a very powerful intergalactic pirate that led a large fleet under his command.

Primal power raged within the saiyan as his eyes turned completely white with a sinister shade of green aura shrouded his being. "None of you will leave this planet alive. None of you!"

Broly appeared in front of the closest enemy then punched through the startled enemy's skull and then proceeded to incinerate a nearby group with a ki-blast. He then turned his gaze to the one who had his love's blood on his hands that was frozen with fear.

The unlucky bastard let out a pained yell, but was muffled due to saiyan's hand palming his face tightly and proceeded to slowly crush his skull until it splattered everywhere even painting his form, giving him a terrifying look to the rest of the filth who all began to fly away from what they deemed a monster.

Broly stayed true to his word as he ruthlessly purged the scum before him mercilessly. All tried to flee, but it was useless as waves of death engulfed them in every direction, leaving none alive. Just as promised.

The saiyan teleported by his lover's side after regaining control. "Cheelai, stay with me okay? I-it's going t-to be okay babe." _'Damn it! I don't know what to do!'_

_*in pain*_ "B-Broly. You and I both know that I won't make it, so please just listen to me you big lug. I-I know it's going to be hard, when I'm gone, but promise me, promise me love that you will move forward. When love appears before you, you better take it, you hear me? I love you Broly and I will not let you drown in sorrow. Take control of that wrath and live your life the way you want."

With tears falling from his eyes, Broly held on to his love as if she was his lifeline. "I-I promise. I know it will be hard and I'll try my best. I love you too." He cried. The legendary saiyan cried his heart out as he felt Cheelai's body go limp after whispering "Thank you hubby."

[Flashback end]

Nothing has ever been the same since then. The death of Cheelai caused him to revert back into his cold exterior, but their promise is what kept him from going insane.

Suddenly, Broly stood up and narrowed his eyes as he could feel an energy signature heading towards his way.

(A/n: I know mortals who haven't attained god ki cannot sense gods, but Broly was exposed to the godly energy when he fought both Goku and Vegeta. And with his broken adaptability, he could easily adapt to the divine energy, proven when he pummeled the two saiyan gods and when he reversed Goku's God bind.)

"Ahh, finally found you. For some odd reason, my staff had a really hard time locating you." A voice rang behind the saiyan, putting him on guard. "Ah no need for that. I am Whis, the angel attendant of the god of destruction Beerus. Pleasure to meet you under better circumstances unlike before hohoho." The angel laughed into his hand.

"Well, you found me. What is it that you want?" Broly asked with his guard still up.

"I'm here to offer you training on one condition. The power you displayed in your last battle against my former students was simply put, mind boggling for a mortal such as yourself to possess power that surpassed the destroyer gods, but that power was unrefined and uncontained. Imagine if you had full control of that power." Whis offered.

The raven-haired saiyan looked down. His mind wandered to the numerous times that he tried with all his might to contain the unrelenting power within him, but always failing to do so. _'This is my chance and I will take it, but first…'_ "What's the condition?"

"Lord Beerus has been looking for a successor to take up the mantle of Hakaishin for quite some time. There were suitable candidates, two of them being my formal disciples, but they all declined." Whis sighed.

"Done." Broly said with his arms crossed. To him, it was a small price to pay to get a step closer to his promise.

The angel was prepared to hear the same answer as the previous candidates, but to his surprise and joy, the saiyan accepted. "Hohoho, this is great news. I'm sure Lord Beerus will be thrilled when he wakes up."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Broly eagerly asked. As a saiyan, strength and power was very appealing to him, especially when it's needed to fulfill his goals.

_'Good, he has the right mindset for what I'm going to put him through. Such talent will not go to waste.' _"Haha I like your spirit. Place your hand on my shoulder then we'll be off." Whis laughed as they vanished from the planet.

-Beerus's Planet-

A white beam of light appeared on the land as the saiyan and the angel arrived.

Broly scanned his surroundings and had to admit that he liked it. There was a lake nearby with various aquatic creatures and a big forest next to it. The saiyan was pulled from his thoughts by Whis.

"Listen up my new disciple, I will give you a brief rundown of what we will be covering within your time here. First is control. Your power is quite astonishing, but it's nothing if you let that power dictate your life. After establishing your control, we will move on to enhancing your physical and mental attributes without the constant use of regular ki in order for your body to withstand god ki as your unique saiyan physiology allows you to adapt instantly and enhance it to suit your needs." Whis said in a giddy tone.

Clenching his fist as his eyes flashed golden for a second before a grin appeared on his face. "Bring it."

TIMESKIP: 5 Years later

Five years have passed since Whis took the legendary saiyan under his tutelage and the results were phenomenal.

Under his watchful eye, the angel witnessed the purity of the Broly's power when contained and was left flabbergasted. It rivaled if not surpassed god ki and the angel couldn't wait to see the unification of both. The result of such unification will be an event that will forever be burned into his mind as Broly with unyielding determination, managed to merge his innate power with the divine essence of god ki, turning him into a legendary saiyan beyond god.

[A/n: Saiyan Beyond God is an empowered state undertaken by a Saiyan who gained the ability to utilize the power of Super Saiyan God without having to ascend into transformation.]

His signature green aura morphed into a purer shade than its original sinister glow while his hair took on a darker shade of black and his eyes took on a beautiful shade of gold. No longer he exudes malevolent energy, but one that is pure dominance.

Broly was prodigy among prodigies with a heart of a warrior and with a mind of an conqueror.

Whis discovered that the saiyan had eidetic memory and could flawlessly recall anything he has seen, hear, read, felt etc in perfect detail, so he worked on raising Broly's intellect which didn't take much time as saiyan cleared all of the academic and strategic test that was given to him. The angel also made sure the saiyan had full knowledge of the Omni-Kings, twelve universes, the duties of an Hakaishin, and all that is needed to know.

The results were shown as the saiyan fully utilized his mind and body to act instantly together. The angel found out the hard way when the saiyan skillfully maneuvered three steps ahead of him then flawlessly mimicked his movements and was able to land a mean right hook straight to his face sending him crashing through buildings.

Which led to the saiyan's sparring partner and second teacher, Beerus The Destroyer.

The purple feline Deity was roughly awakened from his blissful nap by the flying body of his attendant. Before anything could get out of hand, he was informed of what transpired and was giddy about the new candidate as he too was stunned by the sheer power of the mortal.

Ever since then, the destroyer could be seen always enjoying a battle with the legendary saiyan with an excited grin while also improving drastically. He was the third strongest hakaishin, but with his constant bouts with Broly had driven his power to surpass those above him.

Day after day, night after night, the saiyan god trained his mind and body with the promise to his late lover as his drive.

Broly went through a transformation of sorts when he attempted to combine his perfected legendary form with god ki which permanently transformed him into a state similar to that of ultra-instinct without the need to separate the conscious from the body as both were perfectly in synced.

As the years progressed, the saiyan god surpassed both the angel and the deity that he considered older brothers and mentors. With their time together outside of training, Broly opened up about what occurred in his past and why he was so adamant about getting stronger.

Speaking of the three, they were locked in a two v one battle with Whis and Beerus tag teaming Broly, wreaking havoc among the planet and uninhabited galaxies nearby. They have been fighting for hours now.

"Come on Broly, stop holding back!" Yelled Beerus as he ducked under a straight jab and proceeded to lay a three hit combo, two to the body and a vicious kick to the head, sending the saiyan towards the sky.

Whis appeared above Broly and kicked him downwards, then sent a blast of divine energy towards the falling form of the saiyan.

Broly regained his balance and flared his power as he charged straight through the blast and with great speed, he rammed an [Omega Crusher] right on the angel's abdomen, sending him crashing through the forest nearby.

Quickly turning around, the saiyan caught the incoming kick by Beerus then dived down towards the land and with immense force, slammed the deity through the ground, causing a massive crater to appear.

Beerus coughed up some blood from the impact, but with a hard headbutt, he managed to get free from the saiyan's grasp and regrouped with his partner.

"Damn that hurt. Haha the cheeky brat has come a long way." Beerus groaned, though he couldn't help, but smile.

"Your lucky you didn't get blasted by his painful crushers, though I agree he has come far. Hohoho " Whis mirrored the smile of his charge.

The angel and the deity shot into the air as their power began to build up even higher as the surroundings areas started to quake while the air thickened.

"You have come far Broly, but it's time for you to prove your worth. Show us that you are a worthy successor, show us that you have what it takes to fulfill that promise!" Beerus stated as he conjured up what seemed to be a miniature sun between his hands, but it quickly expanded as he brought it above his head.

"[Eternal Sphere of Destruction!]"

Whis's form was shrouded with divine white light as he ascended into his fully powered ultra-instinct state while a miniature cyclone danced around his index finger.

"[Symphony of Destruction!]"

Both divine beings launched their attacks that merged together, morphing into devastating drill-like blast coated with a mixture of purple and white ki particles, heading straight towards their disciple who fearlessly gazed at the incoming attack with a smile.

Brody's power began to fluctuate as the universe shook. "Masters...Brothers, thank you for all that you taught me throughout these years and I will not disappoint you." Jade energy burst from the saiyan's being as he charged a ki blast with his right hand with electricity bursting around it and then roared. "[Omega Piercer!]" A massive beautiful yet menacing jade wave of power shot out to meet the opposing force.

Boom! The collision of both attacks caused all twelve universes to quake, catching the attention of very powerful individuals.

Both attacks collided and the opposing force both weren't letting up, but that soon changed as Broly pumped more power into his blast, overpowering the opposing force. The two deities were soon engulfed by the attack and were ruthlessly slammed down towards the planet while covered in bruises. After a few minutes, both stood up shakily as they made their way towards their disciple.

"Haha, damn that hurt." Beerus groaned and Whis nodded in agreement while Broly sheepishly rubbed his neck.

"I agree, but most importantly, you have passed your final test and there's nothing left for us to teach you." Whis stated proudly.

"Thank you both for all that you have done for me, as masters and as brothers." Broly flashed a genuine smile before humbly bowing, though he along with his surrogate brothers felt an overwhelming energy signature from above and all bowed in respect when they saw a prominent figure in the multiverse.

"Grand Priest-sama." Broly along with the two divine beings said with respect while the new arrival smiled at them.


	2. Ascension 1

**First off, sorry for the long awaited update, but I have been dealing with internet problems.**

**Like the previous story, Broly will be OP, not just because I love an op character, but he's going to need to be powerful in the world of DC.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Dragon ball, DC comics or any other element of any franchise that will be seen within the story.**

**Romance/Action/Family**

**"Ascension"**

**Part 1/2**

Dialogue:

"Talking"

'Thinking or mentally'

_"Flashback"_

[Techniques, Powers, etc.]

_*action like blushing, smiling, etc.*_

…

(Previously)

Broly's power began to fluctuate as the universe shook. "Masters...Brothers, thank you for all that you taught me throughout these years and I will not disappoint you." Jade energy burst from the saiyan's being as he charged a ki blast with his right hand with electricity bursting around it and then roared. "[Omega Piercer!]" A massive beautiful yet menacing jade wave of power shot out to meet the opposing force.

Boom! The collision of both attacks caused all twelve universes to quake, catching the attention of very powerful individuals.

Both attacks collided and the opposing force both weren't letting up, but that soon changed as Broly pumped more power into his blast, overpowering the opposing force. The two deities were soon engulfed by the attack and were ruthlessly slammed down towards the planet while covered in bruises. After a few minutes, both stood up shakily as they made their way towards their disciple.

"Haha, damn that hurt." Beerus groaned and Whis nodded in agreement while Broly sheepishly rubbed his neck.

"I agree, but most importantly, you have passed your final test and there's nothing left for us to teach you." Whis stated proudly.

"Thank you both for all that you have done for me, as masters and as brothers." Broly flashed a genuine smile before humbly bowing, though he along with his surrogate brothers felt an overwhelming energy signature from above and all bowed in respect when they saw a prominent figure in the multiverse.

"Grand Priest-sama." Broly along with the two divine beings said with respect while the new arrival smiled at them.

…

[Few moments before]

\--(Zen Palace)--

Located far, far away.

Floating above the palace of the "Supreme Gods" where twelve pillars could be seen with a universe hovering above them in a form of spheres, was a powerful individual known throughout the multiverse.

A short blue skinned male with white colored slicked back hair and a blue halo above his head wearing a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, with baggy shoulder pads, that runs beneath his red-colored belt with the Kanji symbol for "Grand". The shirt is complemented by a matching color pair of jodhpur-like pants, and white boots that run beneath his shins. This was Avalon, the advisor of the "Omni Kings" otherwise known as the Grand Priest.

Avalon was doing his regular routine monitoring the universes for any negative anomalies, but his eyes soon widened when all twelve spheres began to vibrate and raw power invaded his senses with a familiar faint signature that he knew all too well.

_'This power, so raw yet… so pure and warm. Could it be? After so long, have I finally found the one?'_ Avalon mentally rejoiced before quickly making his way into the palace.

Upon entering, he was greeted by the sight of the Omni Kings with their attendants by their side. Now one may think that beings that hold the title "Omni King" would appear Majestic and all mighty. They would be right on another multiverse, but not this one. The Omni Kings appeared as innocent children that many would find cute.

[A/n: Since there are two omni kings, the present Zeno will be known as Zeno and the future Zeno as Zen.]

"Lord Zeno and Lord Zen, I'm sure you both have felt that power surge and I have come here to inform you that I'm going to search for the source." Avalon said.

"Ne ne, please do. It's super strong." Zeno said with a giddy smile with his future self nodding with the same expression.

"As you wish." Avalon smiled before vanishing in a white light.

\--(Beerus's Planet)--

When the angel arrived, he was surprised to see his son and Beerus do battle with an interesting mortal and were currently locked in a power struggle.

He gazed intently on the mortal warrior with long black hair and golden eyes that radiated determination that was once possessed by someone very dear to him. He watched as the warrior pumped more power into his blast, but within that moment, he caught a glimpse of a visage of a familiar beautiful set of ethereal wings blooming from behind the intriguing warrior. _'After countless years, I have finally found the one, mentor.'_ Joy filled the angel.

His son and Beerus were soon engulfed by the opposing blast that sent them free falling towards the ground. He smiled as he descended upon them.

[Present]

"Tou-sama, what brings you here?" Whis asked with a smile.

"That should be obvious, considering the collision of your battle managed to rattled the other universes. Who is this by the way?" Avalon asked with interest which was rare for Whis to see his father's face these times.

Whis and Beerus couldn't help but be filled with pride of how powerful their brother has come. "Well, allow me to introduce you to Broly, the legendary super saiyan god of universe 7 and the soon to be successor of Lord Beerus."

Broly humbly bowed as he could feel the power and pressure emitting from the strongest warrior of the multiverse that eclipsed his own, but his saiyan blood was roaring to life and took a good effort to stay his hand.

Smirking, Avalon could feel the saiyan's thirst for battle, but he'll get to that later. "Well Broly, the omni kings have summoned you at once, so you'll have to come with me."

The saiyan looked towards his brothers, they nodded, but he walked in front of them both and bowed. "Thank you both for everything you have done for me and Beerus, I'll take that mantle from you sooner than later." He then embraced them in a hug, something he'll only do to family.

After saying his goodbyes, he vanished along with Avalon.

"I'm gonna miss that guy." Beerus said as his gaze lingered where the saiyan once stood.

"Yes, it won't be as fun without him." Whis added before glancing towards Beerus who began to walk towards their home. "What are you thinking of doing right now?"

"Well first, I'm gonna get something to eat." Beerus stopped and looked back with a grin. "Then I'm going to show that fool of a clown Belmod and Geene who stands up top before Broly ascends. Hahaha oh the look on their faces are going to be priceless!"

\--(Zen Palace)--

The omni kings were currently bouncing on their seats with excitement.

"Ne ne, that power felt so pure!" Zeno exclaimed.

"And so warm and familiar too!" Zen added on.

"Just like big sister!" The two exclaimed gleefully.

The two were very excited as they always wanted another friend other than Goku as he had his own life to live, but the sudden familiar power had their hopes up. They were pulled from their thoughts when a beam of light appeared before them and out came Avalon with a new individual standing by his side.

"Ne ne, is this the one?" Zeno asked with a giddy smile.

"May I present you Broly, The Legendary Super Saiyan and Lord Beerus's soon to be successor as the Hakaishin of universe 7."

The two omni kings had stars in their eyes at the revelation as they flew over to the saiyan. When they were near him, they felt the familiar warmth of one that they hold dear to their heart.

"Well hello there." Broly chuckled as he found them cute circling around him with observant eyes and started to pat their heads which their attendants didn't like, but were silenced with one glare from their kings.

"Ne ne, more patting please." Zeno asked with Zen nodding in agreement.

Broly flashed a smile, but it was a bitter one as his mind wandered off to the past.

[Flashback]

_"Hehe, more hubby.~" A beautiful green-skinned female with white hair and purple eyes purred as she leaned into her lover's ministrations._

_"Okay Cheelai." Broly said warmly and continued massaging her scalp. The woman on his lap caused such a drastic change in his life. He still stayed reclusive around others due to his uncontrolled power, but not her. The one who he came to love accepted him and his power. No, instead his mind is at peace whenever in her presence._

_She pouted. "Mohh, you have to be more intimate, you big lug. Ooh I know, how about calling me babe?"_

_He blushed slightly as it was still a new concept to him._

_During their time together, his lover will always work on expanding his vocabulary, formal and vulgar, showing him the many wonders of the world that life has so much to offer. The day when both stole each other's first was one of the best moments in his life as he enjoyed every minute of it and it rather became a regular routine afterwards. His outlook of life before was rather dull as he never learned how to live, but to survive. That is until his lover as she dubbed it, rather than mate, brought light into his world. So he smiled warmly. "Will do, babe."_

_Cheelai's face flushed as it sounded much better than she imagined especially with his powerful voice. She was proud of how far he came from being the quiet brute he was to a loving and gentle man, but to her glee a dominant alpha in bed. She leaned back into him as she continued to purr. "Much better, hubby~"_

[Flashback end]

The saiyan smiled at the loving memory.

Unknown to the saiyan, Avalon caught another glimpse of the visage of a familiar set of wings, but this time, he also saw a green-skinned female placed a tender kiss on his cheek. His only guess was that it was someone dear to the saiyan.

"Ne ne Broly, is it true that you're going to become a Hakishin?" Zen asked excitedly, pulling Broly from his thoughts.

"Yes, is it true?" Zeno asked mirroring his "brother's" expression.

The saiyan chuckled and nodded much to their happiness. "Yay! That means we will get to play!" The omni kings cheered, but were interrupted by Avalon. "May I offer a proposition?"

"Yes?" The omni kings asked.

Avalon looked towards Broly then back at them before continuing. "I wish to take him as my apprentice." That shocked all present in the room, for good reason too. To be trained by the strongest warrior is a dream come true and one of the greatest honor to those who wish to break through the boundaries set upon them from birth.

"By far, he's the strongest mortal I have come across who's own power far surpassed that of the hakaishins, even my own children. His power is immense and while he has a degree of mastery over his power, it's still unrefined. There's no end to his potential from what I can sense and I'm sure you two felt the familiar power within him growing by the minute."

Zeno and Zen were circling around Broly while chanting. "Broly will be super strong! Broly will be super, super powerful!"

Avalon then looked towards Broly with a rare grin, one he hasn't shown in a very long time. "Well, how bout it?"

The saiyan closed his eyes as the voice of his late lover echoed throughout his mind. One word came to mind. Freedom. In order to reach that freedom where nothing shall hold him down, he needed to be more and he felt that there was more to achieve. Looking into the eyes of the angel, his grin mirrored the one across from him. "Bring it!"

Avalon laughed. '_Haha, he definitely inherited your determination, mentor.'_ "Well then grab on, oh Lord Zeno and Lord Zen, we'll be back within a month just in time for the next summit to announce his ascension."

The omni kings nodded before bidding them farewell. "Bye, big brother!"

Broly who grabbed on Avalon's shoulder was surprised by his new title, but didn't mind it one bit. "See you both soon!"

With that, the two vanished, leaving the happy duo until then.

\--(Pocket Dimension)--

A void world with infinite space that had floating islands throughout the infinite space of the dimension.

When the angel and saiyan duo arrived, the latter instantly buckled towards the ground, creating a web like crater beneath them.

"Oh, I forgot to warn you that I set the gravity here 5000x more dense than it is on Lord Beerus's planet(which is 15x more than Earth)." Avalon had the decency to be sheepish for the slip up. In truth, he was testing his new apprentice's strength which was satisfactory, but it was far from where he wanted it to be.

Broly's respect for his new master rose as he was having hard time straightening himself up while his master wasn't affected in the slightest. Grunting, he managed to fully stand even if it took some time. Seeing this, Avalon's demeanor changed to that of a stern and strict one and decided to get down to business.

"Before we begin, I must inform you of knowledge that only beings such as I and the rest of deities and on rare occasions, mortals hold. Contrary to what you believe, the multiverse we reside in is one of many that exists beyond the tides of our reality that may share similarities with ours while others may differ. Gods being the major differences."

Broly absorbed the knowledge while listening intently knowing there's more.

"Prior to what you may know about gods, there is more than one way to achieve divinity. Some achieve it from simply being born one such as the omni-kings. Others gain it by temporarily ascending to one by transformation like yourself and your fellow remaining saiyans, but that doesn't necessarily make you a god. The hakaishins gained theirs by devouring a divine fruit from the "God Tree". Avalon informed as he projected various beings with one wielding a destructive lightning bolt beside his two brethren, battling against armies. It shifted to an image of a god with an eye patch slaying millions of giants made of ice with a golden spear.

The saiyan was amazed at the spectacle before him. He clenched his fist as the desire to get stronger rose even higher, though Avalon wasn't finished.

"Which brings us to an even higher hierarchy just below God whose power reigns supreme above all else, A True Deity. Unlike the rest that was mentioned, a true deity is not bound by any law or restrictions as he or she is truly free in every sense of the word a trait shared with only the One Above All. The requirements to be met in order to ascend into one are-

1\. Must be completely in sync with the light and dark aspects of one's self.

2\. Body and mind must become one.

3\. Unyielding will and power.

4\. Beyond good or evil

5\. A pure soul that'll never extinguish.

"You see Broly, I believe that you possess a majority of these traits and will guide you to obtain the remaining. How do I know? A very long time ago, there was one true deity before you that I hold very dear to my heart." Avalon stated with no sense of doubt and with a trace of bitterness.

He then projected an image of a tall otherworldly woman with glowing blonde hair and alluring cerulean teal eyes with a set of the most beautiful wings one will ever have the pleasure of gazing upon.

"Her name was Meridia, your predecessor and my surrogate older sister and former master who passed after destroying a great evil who's power that rivaled hers. Her last words to me were _"Do not grieve my passing little brother. My spirit will be inherited by one with unparalleled wrath and will to persevere and that shall rise to claim my mantle as a true deity. Promise me Avalon, that you'll train and guide my successor until his ascension. I ask of this as your master and your sister."_ She left a piece of her soul within me for when the next true deity arises, she will use the last of her remaining power to train him or her."

Broly who took everything in and felt a connection of sorts when he gazed upon the image of the beautiful woman. Looking towards Avalon. "If you truly believe that I am the one, then I will not disappoint you."

Avalon smirked and nodded. "We will spend however long we have to until you are able to withstand the ascension and don't worry about time as this is my own pocket dimension so I can control time however I see fit."

Broly nodded, however he was launched towards the sky by Avalon's uppercut. "Training begins now."

...

TIMESKIP: 35 years

A lone figure could be seen floating high above the infinite sky sitting in a meditative position as a thick layer of green energy calmly coated his being.

He had long beautiful black hair dark as night in a ponytail with a few bangs over his face, slight-tan skinned and had powerful alluring cerulean-teal eyes. He is shirtless while wearing black pants with a blue sash draped around his waist and secured by a gold belt with a blue gem-center. He also wears similar gold boots with a blue gem at the top the front and had gold arm bands secured around his biceps.

[A/n: If you don't already know by now, he's wearing the OG Broly armor, but black.]

Broly, the True Deity or the Saiyan deity, calmly descended towards a nearby island before a set of twelve beautiful transparent ethereal emerald wings emerged from his back. He closed his eyes as his mind wandered into the past.

[Flashback]

…

_[Training Year: 1-3]_

_A month after getting his ass handed to him by his new master in order to get a better understanding of where his power stands, he was soon brought into an empty space face to face with himself or specifically, the part of himself he denies._

_Avalon appeared above them. "If you wish to break through your limits, then you must conquer yourself before moving forward. No matter how far you may think you have gone, you'll never amount to anything if you keep running from yourself as you'll always be back to square one."_

_Broly looked towards his counterpart towering over him at 11 feet with eyes that were devoid of color and a familiar sinister shade of green energy pulsing around his form staring down at him. What put him on guard was that they were both on equal ground in power._

_"Hahaha, you think you can control me, weakling?! No matter, I will bathe in your blood!" The doppelganger roared as he charged towards Broly who met him halfway. Both struck, destroying the ground beneath them and were in a stalemate until both broke off and clashed against each other relentlessly._

_Broly managed to land a strike to the doppelganger's face, but it did nothing as the doppelganger merely smirked and retaliated with a vicious kick to the abdomen followed by a ki blast sending him crashing into ground._

_"Bwhaha, pathetic! You are wea-ugh!" The doppelganger was interrupted by Broly who appeared in front of him with a fist buried into his stomach. "You talk too much." Broly then returned the favor and sent him crashing through the ground and was buried by the debris._

_The ground shook and a burst of sinister energy erupted as wicked laughter echoed. "Good. That's more like it! Entertain me more before you die." The doppelganger then roared and charged forward._

_The battle went on for hours and both weren't letting up, but the doppelganger's power kept growing at an exponential rate, more so than Broly which gave him the upper hand. The battle turned into the doppelganger's favor as he savagely slammed Broly against the ground by the feet then punched him through the mountains followed by a hammer strike after appearing from behind which sent him downwards._

_His mocking laughter rang throughout the dimension as he stood on a cliff. "My power is rising...it's overflowing! Hahaha! Begone coward!" A menacing green ki blast formed into his right hand as it grew into size, before launching it towards the ground and halfway, it instantly expanded to the size of a mountain._

_Broly who was battered gazed towards the incoming attack and was currently in mental struggle. Something wasn't right with himself, as if he's slowly getting angrier and losing mental stability the more he battles. His power began to fluctuate as fear began to course through his mind, not fear of the one before him, no...it was fear of losing control again, the fear of being helpless._

_The saiyan growled as he grasped his head with his hands as his pure green energy began to fluctuate into a darker shade. He tried to get himself back in control, but it was getting harder by the second to maintain his wrath._

_His eyes widened as a memory echoed in his mind. 'Take control of that wrath and live your life the way you want.' With it, came clarity._

_His once fluctuating power instantly died down before concentrating more into his fist while the ground beneath him cracked._

_When the massive ball of death descended closer, he charged straight through it like a juggernaut, rendering the attack useless and when upon the startled doppelganger, he roared as he plunged his fist into his counterpart's chest, though there was no blood._

_"So, you're finally done running? Took you long enough." The doppelganger said with a grin as his form was slowly dissipating._

_Broly grinned back. "Sorry about that. I am you and you are me. I was foolish for not accepting you as you are a natural part of me. You are my wrath, a part that makes me whole. Thank you."_

_"Hahaha, you can thank me by crushing all those who dare take from us under your boot! Let those foolish enough to stand against us quake in our fury!" The doppelganger held out a closed fist that Broly recuperated then he turned into particles of energy before merging completely with the original. When that was done, Broly felt lighter and more powerful._

_Avalon then appeared before him as he appraised him and was impressed by the massive power increase. "Well done. I expected nothing less. Next we will work on increasing your overall control of your power. Power is nothing without control and never let power dictate who you are. No one can control your power, but you." He said before he vanished._

_Control was easier as he felt more complete after conquering his wrath, but the problem lies with his power as it constantly increases. It didn't help that his ki is more potent than that of the gods, but that wouldn't stop him. Meditation was his first action as it was the most basic that required a lot of patience and discipline. Though it was easier said than done as his power was volatile and stubborn and in a fit of frustration, he expelled massive amounts of energy, but he noticed his control was better. An idea sparked within him and knew it would take some time to develop it._

_While the saiyan was hard at work, Avalon was having a mental discussion. 'He reminds me so much of you, master. He has your eyes, they radiate so much strength and will.'_

_'Haha, I expect nothing less from my successor. I can't wait to meet him and teach him all I know.' Said a melodic voice. Meridia, a very powerful being that only few can rival and surpassed by only one. Her spirit awoke not too long ago and was informed of what has occurred. She was ecstatic to find a successor and had been watching over said successor's progress._

_'It'll take several more years Meridia. While powerful in his own right, he's still too weak against the power of those higher entities from "that" world you're so fond of.' He chuckled._

_Meridia giggled. 'For now that is. When I'm done with him, all those paranoid fuckers and power hungry assholes will tremble before him!"_

_Avalon sighed and shook his head. 'I have no doubt of that, but I hope he doesn't inherit your foul language, master.' All he got in return was laughter._

_..._

_Months passed and the saiyan could be seen floating in a meditating position surrounded by two others that were identical and were mirroring his action. Clone, a skill he developed that allows him to create one or more physical copies of himself that gives mental feedback to the original as it dispels with no side effect of mental backlash. Creating one clone will give it half of his ki, creating two clones will give each a third of his power, and so on. He had his clones slowly expel energy while he worked on mainly maintaining control while constantly channeling more into them. Few minutes went by and the clones were soon dispelled. (Technique based off of the Shadow Clone Jutsu from the Naruto series.)_

_Avalon was fascinated by the technique as it holds a lot of potential and he practically begged if he could learn it and when he did, he laughed like a maniac while muttering something about not losing to paperwork anymore. "The air around you feels more calm and yet I could still feel enormous pressure emitting from you. Well done. Moving on, we will work on honing your senses and improving your combat prowess by fighting me on a daily basis until I'm satisfied with your progress. Yes you have very sharp instincts, but experience will be a major factor between you and those that will stand against you."_

_..._

_[Training year 4-9]_

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

_The saiyan and angel clashed with one another leaving destruction in their wake. For five years, Avalon continuously worked Broly to the bone until he showed results which were phenomenal. He knew about a saiyan's genetic trait that continually lets one increase in performance against adversity, either by recovering from great injuries or enduring great struggle in battle, but his apprentice took it to a whole new level._

_Broly, after countless beat downs kept getting back up with a battle hungry grin while his power kept on skyrocketing. He lost count of how many times his bones were broken, whether it is his arms, hands, legs, shins, feet, ribs and even skull. Though, ever since the emergence, his primal saiyan blood roared for more, the exhilarating feeling of combat. Meridia laughed gleefully as she wore a matching grin while watching over his progress._

_Back with the two, each threw a barrage of attacks with speed that far surpassed light with ripples, lightning and craters produced every time when each strike made contact. Suddenly one was sent flying towards the ground and the battle soon came to a halt._

_"That is enough. Haha, that was ten." Avalon groaned a little as he dusted himself off._

_Broly grinned. "Hehe, you really are a monster old man. It took me five years just to land ten hits on you."_

_Avalon's eyebrow twitched at the jab at his old age before he chuckled. "You should see my sister. She's a slave labor and the devil. I'm an ant compared to her." He shook his head when he heard the said devil giggled sheepishly._

_"Haha, can't wait to meet her. She sounds like fun." Broly's grinned got even wider at the thought of doing battle with such a being. He right now would utterly destroy himself five years ago with little to no effort._

_Avalon rolled his eyes. 'My gods, you two are so alike.' He mentally spoke._

_Meridia giggled. 'Nothing wrong with that.'_

_Avalon then looked at Broly. One he has come to consider family. During breaks, he had shared some stories about the multiverses and his sister to him and both would enjoy having a good laugh. Usually he is apathetic to most besides family, but the mortal before him managed to make him genuinely smile. During the five years of constantly beating the saiyan to ground, only to get back up and charge with more vigor was what he was looking for all these years. The way he stays true to himself, his will to push forward and face death with a maniacal grin. To have battle with someone equal to or more powerful than him. It was a feeling he craved after standing at the top for so long and he'll make sure that his apprentice will be the one to deliver him defeat._

_"Broly, you have come a long way to where you are now, but it's still not nearly enough. You're overall physical attributes to be more precise." Avalon informed._

_Broly nodded as he experienced it through getting utterly destroyed countless times. That was a major difference between them as his strength, speed, agility and durability paled in comparison with his master. Yes, they may have improved drastically, but it mattered little as he was tossed around like a ragdoll._

_Avalon then flashed a sadistic grin. "I have a solution that will bring you up to par in half the time, but I'm warning you now, it will be a brutal and gruesome process. We will abuse that zenkai boost of yours to the utmost limit and beyond."_

_"I'm no stranger to pain, I have a promise to fulfill and nothing is going to stop me from keeping it. So bring it on, old man!" Broly smirked with his arms folded._

…

_[Training year 10-20]_

_True to his word, the process was bloody and gruesome, but also very productive. Broly was told to lower his power to that of a normal human before it was locked, leaving him to be the equivalent of a normal mortal. Avalon made sure to place the gravity to that of Beerus's planet so that he wouldn't accidentally kill him. Avalon's plan was for Broly to not rely on ki to aid him, but with pure raw physical power alone._

_For the first five years, they worked on durability first. As planned, Avalon abused and exploited the saiyan zenkai boost as Broly was brought to near death every day by having a whole blown right through his chest, before being healed back to 100 percent. He had to deal with very harsh environments when Avalon would either set the dimension to that of the 1000 degrees below zero or 100x the heat of the sun. With his zenkai boost, Broly's body muscle density kept on growing more dense as it adapted constantly to the damage that showered him every day. This resulted in him breaking through his mortal limits with will and raw power alone. After five years of continuous near-death experiences, Broly was nigh-invulnerable as his body could easily withstand the heat of multiple blues stars and anything alike._

_The next 5 years focused on his physical strength and speed and it was a lot easier due to it growing considerably due to all the zenkai boost he received, though that didn't mean it wasn't hell for him._

_The gravity was placed back to the usual 5000x and the saiyan was instantly brought to his knees, before he managed to fully stand an hour later._

_The hell didn't stop there as he had to sprint through the infinite void after doing sets of a hundred pushups, overhead pressing 10tons(including his weight and gravity increase:11,000,000 lbs)._

_After sprinting, he would spar against Avalon until his body fully adapted to the new adjustments before increasing the gravity by 10 folds which was repeated for five straight years._

_After those five years of hell, Broly's speed and strength could be considered immeasurable as his combat and reaction speed almost rivals that of Avalon's and there seems to be no end to his strength. It was all natural without the use of Ki that had never stopped growing since the day it was sealed. The dimension was nearly destroyed when his ki was released, but luckily the power started to condense and shrink as it started to recede back into his form._

_Meridia wore a giddy smile as she marveled at her successor's power. He was close to being powerful enough for the ascension, she could feel it and needed just one more push._

_KADUM!*_

_KADUM!*_

_The angel and the saiyan were locked in a fierce exchange, not letting one opening for the other to capitalize on until Avalon managed to counter an incoming attack aimed at his abdomen by parrying it to the side with one arm while he slammed a ki blast straight towards Broly's chest, sending the saiyan crashing through some of the floating Islands, but it did little to slow him down as he appeared from behind and delivered one of his own on the angel's exposed back. While this was happening, Broly always made sure to have groups of clones working on ki control due his power's potency._

_"Not bad." Avalon groaned as he straightened himself and started to dust himself off._

_'Getting your ass handed to you?' Meridia teased._

_Avalon smirked before he clenched his fist as his power increased 50 fold. 'Not even close.' A torrent of white and blue divine energy soon burst from his being._

_The battle resumed after that, but this time Avalon was picking Broly apart and was showing why he was currently up top._

_The impact of the barrage of strikes echoed like thunder as Broly was slowly losing consciousness. He was then blasted towards the ground before he was sent back into the air by an uppercut._

_Avalon appeared upon the falling form of Broly with two white ki blasts in each hand before clasping his hands together._

_"Ahh!" Broly screamed in pain as he was engulfed in white. He could feel his flesh burning, which proved how effective the attack really was._

_"Is this the best you can do? After all the training you went through, is this really it? How about that promise you made to your late lover? Does that mean anything to you?!" Avalon poured more power into his attack._

_Broly, who heard every word, was enraged. Not at the comment, but himself. He bit down while attempting to break free._

_'Just one more push!' Meridia shouted in glee._

_Avalon smirked. "Show me that unwavering will of yours! Show me that you can fulfill that promise!"_

_Broly's conscience began to slip, but a voice intervened. 'Don't give up, hubby! Fight back and show him just how powerful you really are. Show him the might of the man I love!'_

_Boom!_

_Everything was engulfed in white before dying down to a beautiful emerald light that illuminated the endless skies. Broly's eyes snapped open, no longer did he have his hazel eyes, but a alluring cerulean-teal. He observed the changes of his body before clenching his fist as a lone tear fell from his right eye. 'Thank you, Cheelai.'_

_'Hahaha, he's finally done it!" Meridia squealed._

_Avalon on the other hand, had a crazed grin on his face as his blood was pumping and boiling for battle from the dominating pressure emitting from the saiyan. It's been so long since he felt so alive._

_Deciding to make the first move, he appeared behind Broly, only to be welcomed with an elbow to his sternum then was assaulted by a barrage of attacks causing him to spit out quite a bit of blood before he was sent flying and buried into the ground_

_"Let's start round two, shall we?" Broly smirked as his cerulean-teal eyes glowed._

_._

_._

_._

_To be continued._


	3. Sad News

**Hey Y'all F9 here... I got some bad news**:(

**Some asshole went through my phone and deleted most of my stories and drafts that I spent a very long time writing.**

**I tried very hard to find a way to retrieve back my lost documents.** **So I will be dropping my Broly and Naruto stories for a while until I rewrite the whole plot.**

**F****or now, I will be working on a different story to find my motivation.**

**Stay safe and stay healthy.****Thank you.**


End file.
